Quantifiable
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Real life is a balance of math and faith / / Farkle intro. Rarkle, Faya. Drabble-y ficlet.


**A/N:** There are a couple TV shows/Movies that have inspired my return to Fanfiction, and this little gem of a fandom is one of them. I loved Boy Meets World when I was younger (this dates me, I know), and this reincarnation of it puts a smile on my face every episode. (I was worried when they said it was going to be on Disney Channel, but it's definitely better than most of the shows on that channel, so YAY). This is a drabble-y ficlet that's kind of an introspective look on Farkle's affection for both Riley and Maya. I don't know how I feel about it, but it was just a twinge of a starting idea. This is my first fic for the category, and it's sort of neutral because I'm still working out who I ship (I might just ship everyone with everyone, lol). Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! ~Mac

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Girl Meets World, but it's a world I like to play around in.

 **Quantifiable**

It might seem like Mr. Matthews' class is the only one worth mentioning, but there are other classes and other subjects to be taught and learned. Those classes are just on the other side of the school and people can get lost in them if they're not careful.

It's in one of those classrooms that Farkle learns about how things add up and how, when there's no way to divide evenly, there is a remainder. It's there that he learns about probability. This should all be just numbers and figures to be plugged into equations and formulas, but Mr. Matthews has always taught them that everything important that they learn can be applied to their lives.

So Farkle does the math like this:

He, Farkle Minkus, is one. Riley and Maya are two. One plus two equals three. Three is an odd number and thus cannot be divided evenly. There can only be one pair and a remainder of one. He very much doesn't want to be that remainder.

The simple solution would be to do the math like this:

Farkle is one and Riley is one. One plus one equals two. There is no remainder.

Or:

Farkle is one and Maya is one. One plus one equals two. There is no remainder.

But he can't have it both ways. To solve the equation like that, he would have to make a choice and stick with it. Any indecision would make the numbers impossible to crunch. The problem is that if he makes a choice there is a risk that his choice may be doing a different kind of math.

Instead of one plus one, it might be one minus one, which equals zero. Zero means they all end up remainders.

That's where probability comes in, because not all of math is sums and subtractions. He thinks of it like this:

If Riley is a coin, heads means she likes Farkle, tails means she doesn't. If Maya is a second coin, heads means she likes Farkle, tails means she doesn't.

This is where the simple math of plus and minus fall short. In those equations, it would mean picking the first coin or the second coin, and leaving it up to a fifty-fifty chance. She either likes him or she doesn't. If she doesn't, he's a remainder.

If he doesn't pick, if he keeps both coins, if he lets them both flip, the probability of not ending up a remainder increases. If he doesn't try to choose, he has a seventy-five percent chance that one or more of them will like him.

If he hedges his bets, the odds will always be in his favor.

Sure, there are issues with probability too when it comes to real life application. Like how even though the odds of getting in a car accident on the drive to buy a lottery ticket are higher than a person's chances of winning the jackpot on said ticket, it's never stopped anyone from taking that shot, from running that risk, and hoping for it to pay off.

Real life isn't just numbers and figures. Real life is a balance of math and faith.

And it's Mr. Matthews' class that teaches Farkle all about faith, so it's clear which one holds more value in his life.

-fin-

(Farkle's Footnote: He does not factor in Lucas, simply because to do so would complicate the math more than he is willing to admit at this time. Although, four divides without remainders, the question of which variables belong on which side of the equation is something that can wait until he's aced high school math).


End file.
